BlueJay
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: Sam takes Dean to Bobby's hoping to get him out of his funk that he has been in since being healed by Roy LaGrange. Some of his depression Sam learns is because of something that happened between Dean and Bobby's daughter Jay. Did their dad, John, mess things up for Dean beyond repair? Or is there still hope? This is my first fan-fic ever...
1. Chapter 1

"You know I really don't understand you sometimes, Dean. It's okay for you to jump in front of me when Big Bad is baring down, but it's not when I try to do the same thing for you!", Sam said through clenthed teeth. "That's right, Sam, it's not! It is my job to watch out for you….no matter if you are 10 or 110! Nobody is going to die saving my ass, especially my pain in the ass little brother!", yelled Dean, pacing back and forth. They had just come from a Casper hunt supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but it seemed someone forgot to send Casper the memo. They were both running on fumes and their nerves were frayed and snapping at each other seemed like a good diversion. Besides Sam had been trying to get Dean to open up about why he was so upset when he found out a few weeks ago that Sam had called Bobby's, about the run in with the Rawhead and Dean's subsequent electrocution, asking for help. Bobby wasn't the only one he had called; he called Caleb and Joshua and he even tried dad's number, too. It had been Joshua who had called back with a solution and they were still struggling with that solution. Sam didn't understand…was Dean on the outs with Bobby? He thought that Dean had always been close to Bobby…kinda like a second dad thing…they had stayed with the grizzled old hunter and his daughter, Jay, on several occasions growing up…sometimes for weeks at a time. He took this as his opportunity to find out.

"Dean, tell me why you were so pissed when you heard I called Bobby a few weeks ago?", Sam said giving him his best 'puppy eyes'. "Argh, Sam why does it matter?", Dean said finally sitting down on the chair at the little table in the room. "Because I want to know…are you and Bobby on the outs or something?" "No, it's not what you think…this is all on me", Dean said looking down at the table. "What do you mean…all on you?", said Sam with concern. "Jay…I got Jay hurt…okay? It was my fault and nobody else's!" "What are you talking about? Got Jay hurt? I thought she was at college, too. Dean, what did you do?", Sam said accusingly, he had always felt a bond with the girl they were the same age and she was so easy to talk to and she didn't judge and when things were going wrong between him and his dad, she was often the one he turned to for advice and for hugs and a good right hook when he was in the wrong. Yeah, she was a pistol! Brown hair and big blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room and the last time he had seen her, she was getting taller so he didn't have to hurt his neck looking down at her…she might be around 5'9"…she was hot, very hot, but they were just friends…no, strike that, they were family! She was the only one from the 'life' that he had kept in contact with when he left for Stanford…so what did Dean mean when he said he got her hurt….surely, she would have told Sam about it and try as he might….he couldn't come up with anything. "Hey, Sasquatch, I hear you thinking all the way over here! You going to let me tell you or are you going to come up with your own facts, in that ginormous brain of yours?" Dean said interrupting Sam's train of thought. "Tell me." "I got hurt on a hunt and I was close to Penn State… Sam interrupted him, "You …don't tell me…you went to her hurt…looking for help?"…as I was saying, I was close to Penn State and yes, I went to see her for help…interrupting yet again, Sam said "What happened?"…if you stop interrupting me maybe I could finish the story and then you would know!" Dean shouted at him. "Okay, I promise to keep quite until you are done." "Good" Dean said "anyway…it didn't take me long to find her…and you should have seen the look on her face when I came through her window"…Dean now grinning devilishly went on with his story oblivious to Sam's disapproving looks…"priceless! Sam, she handled it like a pro…asked me what happened and pulled out a fully stocked first aid kit, just like Bobby's, and she patched me up and that was that…..Dean dropping his voice down to a murmur….and I stayed for about 2 months." "What was that last part? I didn't quite make it out" Sam said though he was well versed in Dean speak so he already knew what he said. "I stayed with her for 2 months…. "What do you mean STAYED?"….we had a 'thing' okay and it was good until dad showed up. He had tracked me down and he was pissed! He tore into her and accused her of trying to take both his sons away from him…that she egged you into going to Stanford and that she was seducing me and he told me to get my stuff and leave with him, that that was an order…."And you did, didn't you?" Sam said fuming! …I tried to tell him that I had been hurt when I came to her and that it was me who was doing the seducing, but he wouldn't listen….she was hurt and she told me to go with him….so you see I hurt her…you shouldn't have called Bobby cause now she's gonna be worried on top of being hurt!" Dean said with his own set of puppy eyes. "Dean, you didn't hurt her…dad did….DAD'S AN ASS!" Sam said shaking slightly with anger…."She didn't egg me to go to Stanford…she told me NOT TO GO! She told me to explain everything to you and dad before I did anything and I didn't listen to her…that was my first mistake! If I had listened to her maybe Jess…maybe Jess wouldn't have…." "Sam, stop." Dean said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing gently ….you don't know that…" "Well, I know what we are doing now. I am going to get you out of this funk you are in….. Dean interrupting with a goofy grin on his face "Why Sam, are you taking me to a bar?" …no, we're going to Bobby's!" Sam said bringing out the dimples!

The drive to Bobby's was uneventful and that was saying something right there…it seemed like everything had been thrown at them since Dean had showed up at Stanford. Normal was good. When they pulled into the salvage yard it was kind of like coming home, they parked and walked up to the porch before they could knock on the door there was a low pitched growl and they turned to see an old Rotty staring them down…teeth bared and ears pinned back…boy, he looked pissed! Just then, Bobby came out from behind a stack of cars wiping his hands on an old rag…"Well, I will be damned! Look what the cat drug up…Hello, boys! Long time no see!" big grin spreading across his face. "Down, Rummy….git on back in the yard to yer sleepin spot…ya good fer nothing!" moving to give both of the boys a hug. "Come on in the house…if ya can?" Bobby said with a wink. They followed him in and passed the first test then, he told them to wait there and he went and got them 2 beers from the kitchen…"Here, drink these down…bet you're thirsty" they drank them…no problem they passed the second test, now for the silver…he took a small knife and laid it on the table and looked at Dean, "You know what to do, boy"…so he did and then he passed the knife to Sam who also cut into his arm. Bobby visibly relaxed "It's good to see you boys again." "Now, what brings you here?" Dean, fumbling around for words…"Um" Sam taking the up the slack…"We just needed some down time and thought of you…I wanted to visit…haven't seen you in a couple of years." Dean thanking God for Sam…he is so good to have around in a tight spot…."Is Jay here?" …okay maybe he is not so good in a tight spot after all! Bobby looks pointedly at Dean like he knows some of what happened and Dean shifts from foot to foot under his gaze. "Blue-Jay, can you come down here? We've got company" They hear light steps on the stairs and then, she comes in to view and Dean can't breathe…God, she is beautiful….can they get back what they had? Or did dad mess it up forever? But he knows how he feels in that split second…he is a goner…he is in love!

Tbc

__What is going to happen in the next chapter? Does Jay feel the same way? Can they work things out? Reviews are love and they make me update faster…. _


	2. Aces & Eights

ACES & EIGHTS

THEN:

"Blue-Jay, can you come down here? We've got company" They hear light steps on the stairs and then, she comes in to view and Dean can't breathe…God, she is beautiful….can they get back what they had? Or did dad mess it up forever? But he knows how he feels in that split second…he is a goner…he is in love!

NOW:

Jay sees Sam first, he's kind of hard to miss, and when he sees her it's as if the well-built dam he has constructed comes down. He charges forward and engulfs her in his arms…"Oh, Sam" Jay barely says. Sam whispers to her, "I need to talk to you". During this brief encounter, Dean stands silent with a look on his face that Bobby interprets to be 'possessiveness'. Dean wants to be the one holding her…that was his first instinct, to grab her and not let go this time…but he didn't he stood his ground his guilt wouldn't let him move. Well, that and the grizzled old hunter standing beside him. "Sam go on upstairs and I'll be there in a minute" Jay says with tears in her eyes. Sam moves to go upstairs and Dean finally speaks, "Sam, where are you going?" "To the bat cave, Batman!" is Sam's simple reply…which makes Dean smirk. Jay's eyes have locked onto Dean's now and he moves to do what he wanted to when she came down the stairs…he takes her in his arms "Baby, I've missed you"…"I've missed you too" … "Jay…I…I…she cuts him off. "Dean, you don't have to apologize for him. I could smell the booze on him…I knew he wasn't in a good frame of mind…so anything he said I let go in one ear and out the other. I've had a lot of experience with that, haven't I, DAD?" This earns a grunt from Bobby, who is now walking into the kitchen, "I need another beer!" Now it's just Jay and Dean, truthfully that is the way he prefers it just the two of them, in the space at the bottom of the stairs. "Dean…he cuts her off. "No…his lips meet hers …"More…kiss… "Talking"…it's gentle, like he thinks she might break…then, his hand goes in her hair on the back of her head bringing her closer deepening the kiss causing her to moan he takes advantage of this and lets his tongue slip inside tasting her…he can't get enough…he's making some noises of his own now thinking about the last time they were together. They are pressed so close that she can't escape feeling his arousal and she reluctantly breaks their kiss. Pushing away from him…"Mm, slow your roll, cowboy!" making Dean growl at her, "you make me crazy…you know that…I want you…so bad…you have no idea!" "Yes, I do…just as bad as I want you, but save it till later…go take a cold shower…I have to go see to Robin, right now!" Jay says grinning mischievously. "Am I invited to this party?" "No, Batman. Hit the showers! You're sitting this one out." They both make their way up stairs, Dean to the shower and Jay to the boys room to talk to Sam…"Do you miss me yet?" Dean calls to her as he is shutting the bathroom door earning him an eye roll…"Always" she whispers as she walks into the boys room.

Sam is looking out the window, she can tell something is wrong with him and it's more than the obvious. "Sam talk" …he turns from the window and sits on his bed. "Where is Dean?" he asks with a quirked eyebrow. "Taking a shower" "By choice or necessity?" Sam smirks. "Necessity" says Jay blushing. "Quit stalling, Winchester, and tell me what is wrong." "I'm having visions, Jay! I saw what happened to Jess before it did and I have had more since then! I'm scared! We can't find dad! I know he's not missing he just doesn't want to be found! My brother almost died! He almost died…"Sam blurts. She kneels in front of him holding onto him encouraging him to let it all out. She knows Sam and this will eat him up if he keeps it inside…she says nothing she doesn't have to…she just lets him vent. "I can't lose him, Jay, which would be the last nail in my coffin!" The something has made itself known. "But you didn't lose him, Sam, he's still here and he will get past the consequences of that. You went above and beyond the call of duty here, Sam. You are a great brother…I wish I had one!" Sam huffs a laugh into her hair. "What? I do…" "Thanks Jay…you always make it better…sounds corny, doesn't it?" "No, not that corny!" she says with a smile of her own. "Changing the subject…do you want to help me with some research?" Jay asks standing and moving to the door. Standing up and following her, "Sure" Sam replies. They head downstairs to the library. Meanwhile, Dean is in the shower thinking about nothing but Jay…ok, so sue him, he decided against a cold shower! God, she is so sexy…I don't think she knows how sexy she is…I can't wait till later…I could do my Romeo impersonation again and come in through her window tonight! I'm not injured this time…this could be good! As long as Bobby doesn't catch me…yeah, that's the ticket, Dean's mind races. Out of the shower now and dressed he goes to their room and doesn't find anybody. Now where are they, he thinks and heads downstairs. He hears voices from the library and heads in there. Sam is speaking, "They found aces and eights at the scenes?" Jay answers, "Yes. You know what that is don't you? "No, what is it?" Sam inquires. "Dead man's hand, Sam, aces and eights are dead man's hand." Jay says. "It was the poker hand that Wild Bill Hickok had the night he was killed!" Dean says from behind her. "So whoever is doing this is a poker player? Or a history buff?" Sam surmises. "Yes and there is a pattern too…every 4 days some guy turns up missing to be found 2 days later dead and it happens every 10 years and always 7 guys." Jay huffs. "And let me guess, it's starting again?" asks Dean. "Yes" "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Baby, pack your bag!" Dean says raring to go. "Or better yet…let me pack your bag!" smirking. "D-e-a-n" Sam whines. "It's ok, Sammy. I know how he is…and if he wants me to pack anything he might be interested in…he better watch it! Right, cowboy?" Jay says with a smirk of her own and heads upstairs to pack her bag while the boys go to get their own bags. "We leave in 10" Dean shouts. Bobby is waiting on the porch when they come out and tells them to be careful and check in often and the that is my daughter speech he used to give the boys when they were younger that consisted of: you break her you bought her and just imagine that I am sitting right there watching every move you make speech! He says this as he is looking solely at Dean. Dean is giving him a 'what did I do' look. She hugs her dad "Aww, you care…" "Shut up" he says with no real heat behind it. They get into the Impala and drive away. Bobby shaking his head and uttering the word, "Idjits."

Tbc

_The hunts begins in the next chapter and remember reviews are welcome _


	3. Fold or Call

FOLD or CALL

As they drive down the highway, Dean slips his hand behind the seat to gently hook it on the back of Jay's left knee…he can't seem to go two minutes without contact with her of some kind…he wonders what it is going to be like to hunt with her. Is he going to be able to maintain a professional approach or is he going to let his feelings for her get in the way? Is it going to be the same as hunting with Sam? While he knows Sam has his back and all, Sam is still his brother and he has a hard time dealing with that…torn between letting Sam watch his back and protecting his little brother…how is that gonna translate to Jay? Guess play it by ear, he thinks to himself. He catches her eyes in the rearview mirror…God, those eyes! Shimmering blue surrounded by a hint of darker blue…doe shaped…the kind that you want to drown in, pardon the cliché…it's like she is looking into your soul with them. Like now…he is mesmerized…she blinks and he comes back into himself and gently squeezes the back of her knee with his hand. Sam has taken notice of this and he is not sure what he thinks about it…when he first heard that Dean had a relationship with her, he thought that it was just Dean being Dean…after he learned about what had happened with Cassie he had thought that the relationship between Dean and Jay was a casual thing, now he's not so sure. The silence is deafening in the car, Dean and Sam both lost in their own thoughts that is why they both jump when Jay speaks. "Are we going to stop, soon? I'm getting cramped back here and a little hungry." "Sure, babe. The next motel we come to and then, we will find a diner or something" Dean says with a wink, already thinking about the sleeping arrangements. "Yeah, I'm hungry too…and stiff!" Sam adds. "Excuse me" Dean says seeing a chance to cause his brother some discomfort, "You naughty little boy, you!" Sam turning 9 shades of red sputters out "Dean, you PERVERT! That's not what I meant! I…I…you are a big JERK!" Jay is grinning in the backseat…it is so easy to get Sam, it always has been…"Now, you two behave! Don't make me come up there and …" This causes Dean to smirk, "And do what?" "Break out my whip!" she replies without missing a beat. Sam is blushing again "YOU GUYS! Cut it out!" Thankfully a motel comes into view and Dean pulls in the parking lot. Sam is getting out of the car to go to the office when Dean puts in his room order…"Sammy, get adjoining rooms if they have any and if they don't get two rooms…preferably on the same floor." "Ok, be back in a sec." Sam replies and he is off to the office. Dean turns to Jay "Ok, that's long enough…C'mere" and he captures her lips in a very passionate kiss. She is glad she is sitting because she feels her legs start to tremble…he is the only guy who has ever made her weak in the knees. She doesn't want to breathe…she puts her hand behind his head trying to deepen the kiss when he breaks away "Wait, just wait baby…and I promise I will finish this…" he says while looking into her eyes. She didn't even notice that Sam has come back and is sitting in his seat again with an amused look on his face and now she is the one who is blushing. "I'll hold you to that" she says.

Sam got adjoining rooms and they make their way to them. "Sam, you go and stretch out…relax or something…ah…then, we'll go get something to eat in a little while" Dean informs him. "What are you going to be doing...? Dean wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at this with his arm around Jay's waist… Ah, never mind!" Sam says as he rolls his eyes and opens the door to his room and goes inside. "Yeah, what are you going to be doing, Dean?" Jay whispers in his ear causing him to shiver. "You" he says as he opens the door to the other room and pulls her inside. Before she can even blink he has the door locked and her pressed up against it. His mouth running up and down her neck, "Jay, you don't know what you do to me"…his lips on her lips now, kissing…sliding his body against hers "You make me crazy, baby". He hooks her leg and hitches it on his hip…grinding into her…she can feel his hard dick and it makes her moan…she is so wet…"Do you know what you do to me?" she says on a breathy moan. "Umm, I want to feel you, baby…" he says removing his shirt and taking her lips again…"all over me". His hands sliding under her shirt and lifting it off her and making short work of her bra…"skin on skin, baby…" He pulls her from the door and into his arms, moaning when her nipples touch his bare chest…he's missed being with her like this he never thought he would ever get to be with her again after what happened the last time…he's got a lot of lost time to make up for and it starts right here and now. He comes back from his thoughts when he feels her delicate hand start to stroke him through his jeans…"Umm, baby…that feels good" he says as he moves her backwards to the bed and lays her down slowly…going with her. He is over her and kissing her slow and long…his hand is massaging her breasts…her hands on his back running up and down him…they are moaning and he is so rock hard that it is painful…it's as if she knows as her hands move to his jeans and start to open them…"Dean" she whispers and he can't wait any longer. He is up and removing them…she is drinking in the sight of his body and he loves it…she is licking her lips and biting her lower lip…he undoes her jeans and takes them and her panties off together…when he sees how wet she is…he moans…moving to taste her, he licks up her clit gathering her juices…"Um baby…you taste so good" "Ah, Dean….I…I" "What baby? Tell me what you want…say it" "I want you inside me now…" she says breathlessly. One last taste and he slides up her body and catches her lips in a rough and wild kiss…his tongue doing battle with hers letting her taste herself on him…she is so hot, like being too close to a fire…his dick at her opening… she arches into him causing him to slide in…he is so big…she loves being filled with him…the sensation itself is almost enough to make her go over the edge and from the look on his face, he feels it too…"Dean…Um…oh, god…um" "I know baby…I feel it too…if I move I'm not gonna last…just want to feel you…need to feel you" She rotates her hips and he looks at her…she's licking her lips and smiling at him playfully…"Do that again, baby" he says and she does…he thrusts once..twice…and they're both falling over the edge…eyes locked on one another and saying each other's name. He flips them over…where she is on top and holds her while they come down from their high. "Jay, I could stay like this all day long…in bed with you…" "I know, baby, I could too…but we have a hungry Sasquatch to take care of"…he feels her smile into his chest.

After they clean up and dress they go get Sam and they go to nearby diner. When they are back in Sam's room, Sam is looking at Dean who seems relaxed…Sam can't remember the last time he has seen him so relaxed with his walls down…whatever is going on between him and Jay seems to agree with his brother. Sam hates to bring up even the mention of work, but that is why they are there anyway, "So, what do you want to do first? Talk to the locals or talk to the police?" "Both… Dean says…you can talk to the locals while me and Jay dress up and play FBI" "Keep in constant contact; I will feel a lot better when I know what we are up against." Jay says with a worried expression on her face. "Hey, Dean says catching the look and holding her hand…it'll be ok, Sweetheart."

Sam is going to meet the second guy's mother when he gets a call from Dean. "Sam, meet us at the motel…NOW...I know what we're up against and where it is…Need you to find out how to gank it" "Ok, on my way, Dean." They meet back up at the motel and enter the room. "Well, what is it, Dean?" Sam says. "It's a demi-god, I knew when I saw the carvings on the bodies, me and dad hunted one when you were at Stanford." "Well, how did you kill that one?" Sam asks. "That's just it, it depends on the god." Dean says. "We could call dad and send him one of your drawings, Dean. Maybe he would know?" Jay offers. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan…Sam; you get on the phone with Bobby and see if you two can come up with something!" Dean states. "What are you going to do?" "We are going to check out the place I think this thing is hold up in." "Dean, you shouldn't go until you know how to kill it, then we can all go" Sam infers. "Ok, well…let's get this show on the road!" Dean says impatiently. "You…Jay says looking at Dean…Come here, sit down and calm yourself." She moves behind him and starts to massage his shoulders and neck. He groans, "That feels good, baby." She smiles at him…she knows how keyed up he gets during a hunt…she's seen it firsthand. Dean is very passionate when it comes to his job.

Sam is busy talking to Bobby and Jay has gotten Dean to the point that he is almost asleep. "You know, you're good for him" Sam says out of the blue. Jay looks at him, her eyes glistening, she looks away. "I want to be" she says. Sam knows what's wrong without her saying it. "Jay, my dad is wrong! Don't let him come between you and Dean. I like to see my brother happy and he is happy with you." "He doesn't ask for anything and he gives all the time. It's time that he has something that is just his!" "I won't let dad take that away from him!" Sam whispers hotly. Sam's phone rings and it is Bobby calling back with the info they need. "You need a binding ritual…it binds him in his flesh and then you can kill him with consecrated iron." "But be careful, these things are tricky sonsabitches!" Bobby says. He reads off the ritual to Sam who writes it all down and then, Sam goes to the trunk to check on the consecrated iron rounds that they have. Dean is slowly coming to thinking that Jay's fingers should be registered! They are amazing and all his! He heard some of what Sam had said to her and he hopes she listen, he's not good with words, he lets his actions speak for him and he knows that sometimes that is not enough. It's a good thing that he has Sam around for things like that, but he knows he is going to have to tell her how he feels sooner or later himself. He is not going to fold this time.

Tbc

_Review let me know what you think…_


	4. ALL IN

**ALL IN**

Jay leaves Sam's room and goes back into their room…**their room**…oh, how she wishes that were true. She knows she's in love with Dean, but Dean always follows his dad's lead and somehow somewhere John has decided that he doesn't like her anymore…that she is a frivolous distraction…he always told Dean and Sam "Make no connections, boys…just leads to headaches and heartaches…use em and leave em, don't make it complicated". What in God's name made him so cynical that he believes that? Doesn't he fight the supernatural because of losing his wife to it, the love of his life; is he angry with her for dying? For leaving him alone with two small boys to raise on his own? Or did it happen when the boys hit manhood and he realized that his hold on them was in peril…that they might want a life of their own and why would he blame her for that anyway? She just knows that he used to have a warm smile for her when she was little but it seemed the older she got the colder and more distant he became towards her. She wishes she could put a finger on exactly when he started to change…then, she could fix it. She is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that Dean has come into the room until she feels his arms around her…"Baby, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is…something is clearly bothering you. Just tell me what it is." Dean whispers in her ear, causing her to shiver, "Is it the hunt?" Jay leans into his embrace, she loves his strong arms around her, he notices and this makes him smile…that warm smile that makes you weak in the knees (smile #4, she has coined it because Dean has as many smiles as Sam has bitchfaces!) "Tell me, baby…" She pushes back to look him in the eye…"It's not the hunt. I was just thinking about some things…it doesn't matter. Let's just concentrate on the hunt right now." Dean holds her chin with his finger, "Are you sure? I mean…I heard what Sam said to you and baby, he's right…you are good for me. I'm not walking away from you this time…I love you, Jay…"he captures her lips with his, kissing her slow and deep, making her gasp for breath using it to his advantage…delving into her mouth with his tongue. Jay's hands are running up his back into the hair at the nape of his neck and his hand is traveling southward to the swell of her ass, caressing it. Dean breaks the kiss when he leans down and starts kissing her neck saying, "God, baby…I want you...right now!" He is moving to push her against the wall when she regains some of her brain function and realizes what he just said to her before kissing the life out of her. "I love you, too, Dean." Dean stops what he is doing and looks at her…"God, Jay…you do? I thought after what happened I would never have a chance with you…thought that dad had messed it all up." He touches his forehead to hers, breathing deeply, she whispers to him…"It's going to take a lot more than your dad to mess this up"…she presses a kiss to his nose, smiling…"I thought we were going to go and end this thing, tonight…don't start what you can't finish right now, Winchester!" He grins, "Oh, I could finish it…in a few minutes, but you are right, we are working and if I wait until later I can take my time with you and make you scream so pretty for me. And trust me, baby, you will be screaming!" Jay looks at him wide-eyed, "Is that a threat or a promise?" "Both!" he answers her.

Sam is mixing the herbs for the binding ritual that Bobby gave him and Dean has scouted around the warehouse to make sure that the thing is inside; the problem is that it already has its next victim in there too. The young man looks like he is unconscious which is good makes him easier to get in and out. Jay is staying back watching the boys do their thing…she knows that Dean is worrying about her hunting. He doesn't know how she handles herself in crisis situations…Sam knows all too well how she handles herself they have hunted together before…so, she will stay back and let Dean take the lead and tell her what if anything he wants her to do. Dean is the senior man on this hunt and that is how she was trained. If he tells her to keep the Impala safe…she will do it with a smile on her face! she thinks smiling to herself. Dean gives her a kiss and tells her she is back up and back up only! Sam makes like he is going to kiss her too and Dean jerks him back and glares at him making Sam laugh. "Bitch! You better watch it, that's my girl!" "Jerk, I know that…I just wanted to see what you would do." Jay is laughing at them both, "Will you guys get serious and focus?" She places a kiss on Sam's cheek, "All you had to do was ask, Sammy…Jay winks at Dean… You guys be careful." It is SHOWTIME now, Dean and Sam enter the warehouse and Jay takes up her position at window where she can see what is going on…she'd be lying if she said she had a good feeling about this…something just doesn't feel right.

"What the hell! Why is this not working?" Dean yells at Sam. "I don't know…I did everything right…I know I did!" Sam shouts back at him. The monster…god…whatever you want to call it…is now aware of their presence and looking for them. They are crouched down behind some crates; Dean irritated and Sam stumped. "Well, we better figure it out fast or that guy is toast!" Dean huffs. Jay, who is watching from her lookout point, takes out her phone and frantically calls her dad…"Dad, something is wrong the ritual is not working!" "Now, slow down girl…tell me what's happening!" Bobby rumbles through the phone. "Nothing is happening! It is not working like you said it would! Dad, do something!" she screams, not quite hysterical but working on it. "Calm down, baby girl! Whose blood did Sam use for the ritual?" Bobby asks, feigning calm. "His! He used his!" she shouts. "Damn idgit! There's your problem…it has to be female blood! You can't skip corners on rituals!" Bobby says with his voice rising. "Oh my God!" Jay exclaims as she runs into the building, pulling her knife out as she goes. She runs toward the burning bowl on the floor where Sam placed it and sinks to her knees, letting her blood run into it, the binding ritual now complete and working. The boys have heard the commotion and ran out into the open, screaming and yelling at Jay to look out! The thing is behind her moving in for the kill! It grabs her before the boys can reach her and struggling ensues. "Get off me, you creep!" she screams. It may be bound in its form right now, but it still has its strength…it tosses Jay like a ragdoll against some crates…she hits with a sickening thud and everything goes black. Dean is running and screaming, "No!" towards the fight he watches in horror as Jay makes impact with the crates. At the same time as this, Sam has his gun in hand and is firing at the thing. His shot hits center mass and it is done! Dean drops down at Jay's side and gently ghosts over her body looking for injuries…it is not until he gets to her head that he now notices the rapidly growing blood pool underneath it. "Baby, wake up…Jay can you hear me?" he pleads with her but it is no use she is clearly not waking up anytime soon. Her breathing is shallow, Sam is by their side now after untying the distraught man and letting him go…panic evident on his face, "Dean, is she alright?" With tears in his eyes that he will not let fall and a steely determination on his face, Dean cradles her in his arms and picks her up…"She will be. I won't accept anything else. We have to go NOW!" he states making his way to the door and outside. Sam takes the keys from him and opens the back door to the Impala and helps Dean get her inside. Dean has removed his shirt and is pressing it to her head trying to stop the bleeding; it is hard to guess the severity of a head wound because head injuries always bleed like a sonofabitch! "Drive Sammy! Hurry!" Dean shouts from the backseat.

They reach the nearest hospital in record time and Dean doesn't wait for Sam to exit the car before he is out and running with Jay in his arms into the ER. "Help…help me! My girlfriend…she…she fell…hit her head…please, someone help me!" out of breath Dean pleads. Dean angers when an orderly and an ER doc try to take Jay from his arms…"Come on, buddy, we have to take her so we can help her." Sam takes charge of a visibly traumatized Dean and together they lay Jay down on a gurney and she is wheeled away, "Dean, let the doctors take over now. We've done all we can do, at this point…please." Dean physically deflates slumping into a chair in the waiting room while Sam hands him another shirt to put on. Sam tells Dean that he is going to call Bobby and get him there ASAP…to not worry because Jay is a strong willed person and she wouldn't leave them like this. Dean is numb, all he can think about is why did she come in after he told her not to? They have been sitting in these god-awful chairs what seems like forever when they hear a familiar voice cut through the quite, "I'm looking for my daughter, Jay Singer, she was brought in here a few hours ago…with a head injury!" Bobby asks gruffly laced with emotion. "Bobby, over here…" Sam catches his eye and motions him to them. Bobby takes in the sight of Dean…oh dear lord, how bad is it? Bobby thinks to himself. Both boys look haggard, but Dean…he's seen that anguish before on his own face and he knows full well what emotion is underlying that look. He's no fool; he knows that Jay and Dean are trying to start some kind of relationship, should he say something? "Boy, you do know that this is not your fault…don't you?" "Yes it is, Bobby!" Dean seethes…he loves her…he can't and won't lose her! This is his entire fault… Bobby says crouched down in front of Dean, "No, ya know that would upset her if she knew ya were sitting out here taking all the blame onto yaself." Bobby simply replies. "Ya love her, don't ya boy?" Dean doesn't even realize that he is crying until Bobby takes him in hug. "Ssshh, boy. Everythin' is gonna be okay. My daughter is a fighter…has been since the day she was born…she's not about to leave us…leave ya!" Just then, the doctor from before comes out "Family of Jay Singer?" he asks and Sam answers him "Yes". Bobby cups Dean's cheek and smiles at him as he stands up from his crouched position, "I'm her father." "Well, she is out of surgery now and in recovery. We will be taking her to ICU after that…she sustained quite a head injury and while we were able to repair it head injuries are a tricky thing, we'll be watching for swelling." "Can I…I mean we see her?" Dean asks impatiently. "When we get her into ICU, you can go in Mr. Singer, but only family is allowed…unless you say otherwise."The doctor states addressing only Bobby. Dean wants to punch him! "Well, these boys are family…so they can go in to see her too" Bobby says glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye. That boy is strung so tight it's a wonder he hasn't snapped yet! Bobby states that he needs some caffeine so he goes in search of some for the three of them leaving Sam and Dean alone again. "Dean, you need to calm down now, you heard what the doctor said…she made it through alright…she's going to be okay" Sam tries to reason with him. "Not until I see her, Sammy, with my own eyes and can touch her for myself." That said Dean collapses against Sam and Sam sits him back down into the chair again, uttering "Dude! Dean, are you alright?" "I'm numb, Sam. I told her I loved her before we left tonight and she said she loved me too. And now…" "You think this is why she was hurt?" "Damn, it fits…doesn't it?" Dean says staring at nothing in particular. "Dude that is the dumbest thing you have ever said! Follow your own advice here, Dean! Hell, you told me that Jess's death had nothing to do with me…that it would have happened either way! How is this any different than that?" "Sam…I…I…just leave it alone! I don't want to talk right now!" and just like that, Dean's walls go back up and Sam knows he is not going to get anything else out of him on the subject.

No one sees the being of light with bright blue eyes that enters the hospitals' recovery room because it is invisible unless it wants to be seen and places two fingers on the unconscious girl's forehead…bright light emits from the touch and a serene look is on the being's face. "You have much work to do, child" the being utters before disappearing.

Tbc

_Reviews are like cookies and milk or in this case, PIE! _


	5. FOR YEARS NOW

**FOR YEARS NOW**

Bobby comes back into the waiting room and watches grimly at the scene in front of him, Sam holding up a seemingly boneless Dean, he knew it wouldn't take long for Dean to crash. "Boys, I got coffee" he says. "Good Bobby, I think we could **all** use a cup right now" Sam says looking at him with a look of quiet desperation. Bobby sits down and passes out the coffee, he's silently studying Dean. He knows he needs some reassurances that Jay is going to be alright he decides to part with some family history (because sharing family secrets, facts, things in general is not easy for Bobby Singer…he is a paranoid son of a bitch! And the less someone knows the better plus he gets far too emotional when he talks about his family) because he knows Dean needs it…maybe Sam, too. "Ya know, when Jay was born? We thought we were gonna lose her then, too. Never get a chance to know her…" Bobby trails off clearly overcome with emotion now. Sam sees this and realizes this is something 'big' so he encourages Bobby to go on with his story, "Why is that, Bobby?" Bobby continues, "She came almost three months early…she was supposed to come in May, that's right Sam you two would have shared the same birth month." "I didn't know that" Sam replies with a quirked eyebrow. "She was so small and fragile…just a little thing…looked just like a baby bird, that's where she got her name from…she looked like a little Blue Jay." Dean is zeroed in on the conversation, Bobby has his undivided attention. Bobby looks at Dean as he resumes his story, "She was having all kinds of breathing problems and there was talk that she might not make it to the end of the week…I was a mess…I left the hospital and ya know what I did? I went and got drunk! My baby girl was maybe gonna die and I went and got filthy stinking drunk! My wife needed me and I wasn't there for her either! Just drowned my sorrows in a bottle of Jack! But not Karen…she was in that hospital's chapel whenever she wasn't with Jay…on her hands and knees, crying, begging for a miracle…someone up there musta listened to her because, later that night, my baby girl just…she just got better! I mean overnight better! Breathing problems gone! She stayed until she was big enough to come home! And I said all that to say this…My daughter is a tough cookie; don't sell her short, boys!" Dean and Sam don't know what to say to that…they've never heard Bobby open up like that in all the years they've known him. Dean can't look Bobby in the eye and suddenly Sam can't take it anymore and he blurts out, "Enough! Dean, this is not your fault…let go of the guilt! I was the one who wrote down the ritual and got the blood wrong, not you! If anyone should feel guilty, here, it's me!" "Sam! Just stop…" Dean says quietly…"She is in here because of me…I told you I didn't want to talk about it." "Stop being a sad sack, boy!" Bobby tells him…" Hunts go wrong all the time, ain't anybody's fault and if I ain't blamin neither of ya then let it go!" Dean stares at them; he can't understand why they're making such a big deal out of him feeling guilty for this, he should feel guilty…can't they see that? Someone walks up to them and they don't even notice the person (hunters senses be damned) until they clear their throat, "Ahem, which one of you is Dean?" the nurse says. "I am" Dean answers slightly chagrinned. "Miss Singer is asking for you, she woke up a few minutes ago and sat right up like she was just taking a nap…asking to talk to Dean. It's the darnedest thing I have ever seen!" she says smiling. "Well, don't just stand there, boy! Git!" Bobby says bursting with pride…"I told ya she was tough!"

Dean follows the nurse to Jay's room along the way he snags some flowers that are sitting on rolling table out in the hallway…he won't go to see her empty handed! He walks through the door and there she sits just like the nurse said like nothing had happened to her…he can't keep the grin off his face and the relief. When she sees him her heart skips a beat, you can see it on the monitor, he is so gorgeous "Baby, are you okay?" he asks her. "I am now…are those for me?" Jay says shyly. "No, they're for me!" Dean says jokingly "Of course they're yours, baby." He puts them on the table beside the bed and he sits down on the side of the bed. "You do know that this was not your fault, right? Please tell me that you have not been out there wallowing in blame over this, Dean." Dean thinks to himself how can she know what I've been doing? That's kind of cool and scary that she knows me that well…kind of like Sammy does. He gives her a sheepish look and she knows that she was right that is what he has been doing. "Dean, I love you" she says exasperatedly pulling him down into a kiss that Dean tries desperately to deepen when the door opens and Bobby and Sam walk in. "What the…" Bobby starts but doesn't finish when he gets a glare from Jay and settles on "How's my little girl doin?" Sam is flat out chuckling…"She looks fine to me" "Shut up both of you!" Dean says irritated, "Nice timing!" "Ah, you're welcome" Sam states cheekily. Earning him a swat to the back of the head from Dean, "Ow!"

"Dad, where's Pastor Jim?" Jay asks suddenly wondering why he didn't come in the room with him and Sam. "Honey, Jim's not here. Why would you think he was?" Bobby asks confused. "Well, I could have sworn I heard his voice earlier…guess it wasn't him" Jay says.

It is early morning when they spring Jay from the hospital and they start the trek back to South Dakota, all four of them in the Impala, Sam being demoted to the backseat by Dean in favor of Jay riding shotgun. (Driver's rules, Sammy!) Jay scoots closer to Dean and lays her head on his shoulder…any other time he would be freaking out right about now with Bobby in the backseat looking right at them, but as of this moment Dean realizes he just doesn't care if Bobby sees them or not he's in love with his daughter and he better get used to it cause there's no telling what he might see or walk in on in the future. Dean's tired of hiding it, truth be told, he's been hiding it for years now even from Sam and he's just not going to do it anymore. At the same time, Sam is sitting there thinking that he wishes Dean would stop trying to hide how he feels about everything…even Jay and Sam knows that's been going on for years.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I am done with my first fic! Don't worry there will be a sequel. _


End file.
